


Sew Cheesy

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yes I wrote christmas fluff in march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Dimitri can't sew, but that won't stop him from making Dedue pajamas for Christmas. Dedue won't settle for being outdone, so he comes up with the perfect gift the next year with a little help from Mercedes. Despite his best efforts, Dimitri still outdoes him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sew Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteringmyashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/gifts).



Dedue eyed Dimitri one last time before he pulled the pale blue ribbon holding a gift box shut. He could hear their couch squeaking under Dimitri’s bouncing form and prayed he wouldn’t break a spring. Once the ribbon was undone, he set it aside and pulled the lid off. The silence informed him that Dimitri had grown still, waiting for a reaction.

Dedue pulled the wad of cloth out of the box and inspected it. The material unfurled to reveal that it was a button-down shirt with a breast pocket. A smile broke out onto his face when he noticed the pattern. On a powder blue backdrop, a pattern of friendly bears holding teacups repeated over the garment.

Dedue moved the shirt around in his hands. His eyes were drawn to some lumps and wrinkles he couldn’t seem to smooth out. It was then that he noticed the stitching.

“I know it’s bad, I could get the pajamas fixed if–” Dimitri sounded bashful, and that simply wouldn’t do.

“Nonsense. I don’t want anything about them to change.” Dedue ran his thumb over one of the pocket corners, where the fabric had bunched up and caused the pocket to wrinkle.

He smiled again as he continued inspecting the craftsmanship of his gift. The stitch over the pocket corner was shaky, though it made up for a lack of visual appeal with strength. The buttons down the front of the shirt were crooked and uneven, but they too were still sturdy with more than enough thread crossed through them. The only area of questionable integrity was the hemming, but even that felt like it could hold up to the horrors of a washing machine.

“I see. I hope the pants are acceptable as well,” Dimitri said, folding his hands to rest between crisscrossed legs.

“They will be,” Dedue said absently as he set the shirt down beside him and reached for the pants.

As he anticipated, the pants were made at a similar level of skill. The longer stitches made their crookedness more obvious, but the spacing between stitches was better. One pleasant surprise was the drawstring on the pants, which was well done with strings just the right length hanging loose. Dedue gave the elastic waistband a small stretch and chuckled.

“They look ridiculous... I’ll get you something else for Christmas, just let me know what you’d like,” Dimitri sighed, shaking his head.

Dedue let his hands fall to his lap, still clutching the pants. He stared down at the pattern again and wondered where Dimitri had found something to befitting. He’d had these pajamas for all of a few minutes, yet they were already among his most prized possessions. Now, Dimitri needed to be assured of that. Dedue looked up and caught Dimitri’s gaze.

“What I’d like for Christmas is for you to stop discrediting this gift. You may find it inadequate, but I cherish it already.” Dedue affirmed his point by clutching the pants to his chest.

Dimitri snorted, then his snort turned into a laugh. Relieved, Dedue chuckled along with him. As their laughs quieted, Dedue cleared his lap and stood, the pants in one hand and shirt in the other.

“I’m going to try them on,” he declared, walking towards their bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Dedue stripped out of his store-bought pajamas and replaced them with his handmade ones. It was an experience to put them on with all their unique features, but he made do. Once fully redressed, he returned to the living room and tried to look as serious as he could manage.

As soon as he walked in, Dimitri covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh. “I really should have tried to get your measurements.”

The pants and sleeves were both too short. Not enough to make them unbearable, but it was easy to see they were off with a quick glance. The uneven buttons made the shirt gap in odd ways when closed. The pocket also looked interesting, the wrinkling of the corner more obvious when pulled around his chest. Perhaps the most hilarious detail, however, was that the waistband was clearly slanted and scarcely made it above Dedue’s hips. When he rested his hands on his hips, his stomach showed.

“I love them.”

“Please, they’re awful.”

“What did I just ask for?”

Dimitri and Dedue stared at each other for a moment. Dedue broke first and made it to Dimitri in a few long strides. Ignoring the snugness around his back, Dedue leaned over and pressed his lips against Dimitri’s. Dimitri returned the kiss for a short while before pulling away. They kept their foreheads pressed together, making it easy to see the affection in their gazes.

“You promise they’re okay?” Dimitri whispered, sliding his arms around Dedue’s neck.

“They’re perfect,” Dedue whispered back, halting any further doubt from Dimitri with another kiss.

* * *

Mercedes held Dedue’s pajama shirt in her hands, contemplating. Dedue toyed with the hem of the shirt currently on his body as he waited, hoping she would agree to help him.

He didn’t have much to offer her, but his promise of a traditional Duscur dinner got an intrigued hum that gave him hope.

“Alright, I’ll make a set for Dimitri. And you’re certain you want me to match it, mistakes and all?” Mercedes asked, incredulous.

Dedue nodded, and Mercedes returned the gesture as she took photos of the clothes with her phone. “It’s going to take some time for me to make these mistakes intentionally. I’ll drop them off as soon as they’re ready, and we can discuss my dinner then.”

“Of course. Thank you, Mercedes,” Dedue said, smiling at her as he stood up to leave.

Mercedes snapped a few more photos before handing Dedue the pajamas. “You’re welcome. I won’t stop until they’re perfect! Well… accurate may be a better word.”

They both chuckled as Mercedes walked Dedue to the door. With friendly waves, Dedue climbed into his car and set off.

The bustle of the holidays made the time it took for Mercedes to craft Dedue’s gift fly by. The package was on the doorstep when Dedue came home the 24th, already tied with a ribbon. He contemplated opening the box to check everything over, but his trust in Mercedes halted him. She knew what she was doing, and it would be a shame to disrupt the lovely bow she tied.

Grabbing the box, Dedue opened the front door and stepped inside. He sighed contentedly at the warm air, then softened when Dimitri appeared around the corner. He smelled like pine from spraying their fake tree with fragrance, and flour was splattered on his shirt from baking their cookies for the night.

“Welcome home,” Dimitri muttered, focused on the box in Dedue’s arms.

He reached out to take it, but Dedue swung his body to the side. “I don’t think so. You may have this in the morning.”

Understanding dawned on Dimitri’s face anticipation close on its heels. “I was curious when your present was going to show up under the tree.”

They walked to the living room together, Dimitri watching as Dedue pushed his present under the tree. It dwarfed the only other present under a tree, a small bag with white paper peeking out. Dedue was glad to see they were continuing to stick with one gift each. It made the whole affair simpler.

A shrill beep sounded, and Dimitri straightened up. “Oh, the cookies!”

Dedue turned just in time to see Dimitri vanish into the kitchen. Once he was sure his present was safely tucked under the tree, he followed his boyfriend. The cookies looked gorgeous, and Dimitri pulled their dinner out of the fridge to warm up. They ate with comfortable chatter exchanged between them, followed by a single cookie each. Sleep followed quickly after they’d filled their stomachs, and it felt like minutes had passed when Dedue woke to Dimitri shaking his body.

“Merry Christmas!” Dimitri grinned, childlike glee pouring forth as it did every Christmas.

“Merry Christmas,” Dedue echoed, rubbing a hand over his face to wake up.

Yawning, he rolled over and set his feet on the floor. Dimitri walked around and offered a hand, which Dedue took as he stood. They paused to smooch at each other before they walked down the hall, hands still linked.

As always, Dimitri flopped onto the couch as Dedue took the reading chair. What was different was that Dimitri was not shoving his gift into Dedue’s hands. Dedue raised a questioning brow at Dimitri, who blushed.

“I want to save my gift for you this time. It’s special.”

Dedue took the opportunity to tease Dimitri as he grabbed his gift. “Is my gift for you not special?”

“No, of course not!” Dimitri snatched the box Dedue offered him, his nose turning red.

Dimitri pulled the ribbon a bit too hard and at an angle, tearing it about halfway across. Adjusting his grip, he pulled with more care to undo it completely. He flipped open the flaps of the box and froze, mouth falling open.

“Dedue…” Dimitri sounded awed as he pulled his pajamas out, “these are perfect.”

“Do not give me all the credit. Mercedes actually made them; I don’t have the skill to match the details.” Dedue smiled, watching Dimitri’s emotions play out.

When Dimitri’s eyes landed on the pocket and it’s almost perfectly replicated folds, his eyes grew wet with tears. Springing to his feet, Dimitri changed into the new pajamas right there. Dedue laughed as his face grew pink, deeply affected by Dimitri’s form even after all the years he’d become acquainted with it. Dedue stood up next to Dimitri to compare their outfits, and every detail checked out. Dedue turned to hug Dimitri, but found nothing but air as Dimitri ducked out of his grasp.

Dedue opened his mouth to ask Dimitri what he was doing, but Dimitri held up a finger to quiet him. Dimitri took his gift out from under the tree with shaking hands. Dedue sat back down, expecting Dimitri to return to the couch. Instead, Dimitri approached him and got on one knee.

It was Dedue’s turn to tear up. He stayed quiet as Dimitri pulled a velvet box out of the bag, which flipped open to reveal a gold band with tiny amber and sapphire bits embedded in it. It was rugged and beautiful and the most flawless ring Dedue had ever seen. A tear slipped down his cheek as he processed what was happening.

“Dedue, there is no one else in the world that I want to wear crooked, goofy, too-small pajamas with for the rest of time. Will you marry me?” Dimitri’s fingers shook holding the ring, and Dedue wanted nothing more than to ease his nerves.

“I would be honored to wear these pajamas with you for years to come,” Dedue whispered, sniffling.

Dimitri let out a joyous sob. Dedue offered his hand, and Dimitri tenderly slid the ring on. Unlike their pajamas, it fit perfectly. Dimitri curled himself into Dedue’s lap, and it was all Dedue could do to wrap his arm around his fiancé. Dedue pressed his nose into Dimitri’s hair and closed his eyes, dizzy with happiness. They stayed mingled together like that for a few minutes before a growl from Dimitri’s stomach interrupted.

“How do cookies sound for breakfast?” Dedue asked, chuckling at the way he felt Dimitri perk up in his arms.

Dimitri’s answer dissolved into a yelp as Dedue stood up, bringing Dimitri with him. Dedue arranged Dimitri into his arms bridal style, drinking in the flustered look on Dimitri’s face. He walked to the kitchen with care, where they feasted on cookies and let the remainder of Christmas day slip by in unbridled bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
